A wide variety of devices have been developed in order to improve the ability of golfers, in the areas of both driving, chipping and putting. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,012 discloses a golf club velocity indicating device. The device is adapted to be mounted on the shaft of a golf club such as a driver. However, the device is principally for measuring velocity when driving the ball and is not sensitive enough for determining club head speed of a putter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,462 discloses a putter and backswing gauge that is mounted on the shaft of the putter. The backswing gauge includes an indicator for assisting and determining the optimum backstroke of a putter with relation to the distance between the lie of the ball and the cup. A straight edge scale is mounted on the shaft of the club between the striking club and the handle to extend horizontally when the shaft is vertical in addressing the ball in the direction of the cup. Visually aligning the ball with the point of the scale indicates the distance of the ball from the cup and the device also indicates the optimum length of the backstroke. However, this device has been found to be cumbersome because of the rod extending from the putter shaft and the hardware associated with the indicator mounted on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,755 describes a device which assists in establishing putt direction. The device is placed on the green and not physically attached to the putter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,046 discloses a mechanical putter which is attached to the shaft of a conventional putter. The device includes a control mechanism comprising a rachet and a pawl arrangement associated with an angularly movable setting mechanism adapted to move the pawl out of engagement with the rachet when the putter has been moved rearwardly through a preselected arch, thereby permitting the putter to swing freely in a forward direction with a force determined by the extent of its reward motion. However, this device both physically operates the putter rather than merely assisting the user.
Two more recent devices are a "blade gauge" which helps the user align the putting face of the putter during use and a "true putt trainer" which is mirrored device placed on the ground have a series of scales to show backswing distances.
Although the aforesaid devices have been informative and helpful, those that are mounted on the shaft of the club tend to make the feel of swinging the club unnatural in relation to an ordinary putter used in competition play. In addition, the various gauges described are suitable only for use either at the home or office and not on the golf course.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, accurate method of providing precise information to the user of the required backstroke of a putt of a given distance, to indicate the club head speed so as to allow the user to become more consistent in his putting and to provide such a device which can be attached to existing putter, or designed as a modular unit.